Zona
Zona - ta zapomniana, czy też może raczej porzucona przez Imperium planeta położona w Segmentum Tempestus, od wielu lat stanowi osiedle wszelkiej maści odpadów ludzkości, toczących ze sobą nieustanne boje o resztki wspaniałego świata jakim niegdyś był ten cywilizowany, a obecnie przerażający i zdziczały świat. Zona jest planetą brutalną, niewzruszoną wobec śmierci i nie wybaczającą żadnej, a w szczególności ludzkiej słabości. Jej mieszkańców stanowią porzuceni na pastwę losu degeneraci, którzy jakimś cudem zdołali utworzyć w miarę funkcjonujące społeczeństwa, oparte na najróżniejszych reżimach i sposobach organizacyjnych, w których szeregowi obywatele w najlepszym razie kończą jako przymusowi robotnicy. Historia Wiele lat przed katastrofą jaka ją spotkała, Zona należała do światów cywilizowanych i była jedną z bardziej prominentnych kolonii założonych przez Imperium. Położona w mało ważnym strategicznie terytorium, oddalona o pokaźne, nawet jak na standardy galaktyki, dystanse od innych planet, Zona mogła w spokoju kontynuować swój rozwój. Kolejne miasta wyrastały na planecie jak grzyby po deszczu, lasy były wycinane na rzecz stworzenia pól uprawnych, które miały zaspokoić potrzeby żywnościowe mieszkańców, codziennie powstawały nowe kopalnie wydzierające z naturalne dobra z trzewi planety, a obok nich zaraz tworzone były huty, przetwórnie i fabryki mające jak najszybciej i jak najskuteczniej wykorzystać wszystko co było dostępne na obecną chwilę. W ten sposób na planecie nie powstawały jednak żadne większe aglomeracje, zdarzało się że dochodziło do rozszerzenia się i powstania okręgów przemysłowych jeśli tereny, na których prowadzono wydobycie się do tego nadawały, nadal były to jednak zwykle niewielkie miasteczka, połączone ze sobą systemem prawnym a nie fizyczną siecią zabudowań miejskich. Na podsumowanie starczy powiedzieć, że pomimo posiadania wielomilionowej populacji, która powoli dobijała do swojego pierwszego miliarda, na planecie znajdował się tylko jeden port kosmiczny umieszczony w stolicy, a średnia liczebność mieszkańców przeciętnego miasteczka na planecie nie przekraczała pięćdziesięciu tysięcy i niewiele było tu wyjątków podnoszących, za to bardzo wiele przypadków kiedy liczba mieszkańców zaniżała tą statystykę. Przybycie Bractwa Marsa Jednak jak to zwykle w takich opowieściach bywa, nic nie może trwać wiecznie, zwłaszcza tak sielankowy spokój w galaktyce, która zna wyłącznie wojnę i rozlew krwi. Chyba nikt jednak nie spodziewał się, a w każdym razie nie na początku, że winę za kompletną dewastacje środowiska planety ponosić będą najwspanialsi konstruktorzy jakich miało do zaoferowania Imperium Ludzkości, czyli Adeptus Mechanicus, o tyle bardziej zaszczytne od każdego innego, że pochodzące bezpośrednio z wulkanicznych kuźni czerwonej niczym ich krwiste szaty planety Marsa. Jak zawsze w tego typu sytuacjach, doszło do pewnych niepokoi związanych z przybyciem Adeptus Mechanicus na planetę. Szlachetnie urodzeni władcy planety doskonale wiedzieli, że Adeptus Mechanicus znani są z zagarniania na własność czegoś co żadną miarą nie należy do nich, a kapłani Marsa byli w tej sztuce absolutnymi mistrzami. Tym razem jednak nie była to ekspedycja badawcza poszukująca jakiegoś STC, ani tym bardziej legiony skitarii mające wyplenić tech-herezję z planety. Tym razem Mechanicus byli niezwykle mili i przyjaźnie nastawieni do szlachetnej części mieszkańców planety, nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że nawet na moment nie kryli oni swych zamiarów, a było nim postawienie na planecie placówki badawczej. Po długich i dość męczących dla obu stron negocjacjach gubernator planety i przedstawiciele bractwa Marsa doszli w końcu do porozumienia. Adeptus Mechanicus zgodziło się postawić swoje zakłady fabryczne w większych okręgach przemysłowych na planecie i tym samym zmodernizować procesy wydobywcze, przetwórcze i fabryczne na planecie, w zamian otrzymując strefę na wyłączność, w której kapłani będą mogli zrobić co tylko zechcą, rzecz jasna tak długo jak nie będzie to groziło wysadzeniem planety w powietrze, czy też nagłą wizytą przedstawicieli inkwizycji. I o ile o drugi z tych jakże istotnych elementów gubernator obawiać się nie musiał, gdyż Mechanicus zadbali o to, aby inkwizycja nigdy nie dowiedziała się o ich małym projekcie, o tyle punkt z wysadzeniem planety w powietrze nie był już tak oczywisty, ale po kolei. Korzystna współpraca Mechanicus wywiązali się ze swej części umowy nawet lepiej niż obiecali. Rozrost okręgów przemysłowych przyspieszył niemal dwukrotnie od czasu ich wizyty, co więcej nawet niewielkie miasteczka zyskały na przybyciu kapłanów, którzy co prawda rzadko takie miejsca odwiedzali, ale udostępniali plany konstrukcyjne, serwitory, oraz instrukcje, co sprawiło, że i tak już wcześniej niezależne miasteczka, teraz stawały się zupełnie samowystarczalne, większość z nich na miejscu produkowała nie tylko cały niezbędny dla miasta sprzęt i żywność, ale także uzbrojenie dla sił policyjnych, najprawdopodobniej nie mając pojęcia jak szybko będzie ono potrzebne. Co więcej kapłani Adeptus Mechanicus zmodernizowali port kosmiczny umieszczony w stolicy, który nie był dotychczas przystosowany do odbioru potężnych partii materiałów i komponentów jakie bractwo Marsa dostarczało na planetę. Taki układ bardzo odpowiadał gubernatorowi planety, który zdawał się kompletnie nie przejmować faktem, że obok stolicy wyrosła mu gigantyczna twierdza z symbolem Machina Opus na każdej z jej bram. Władca planety nie dbał o to, przynajmniej tak długo jak mury manufaktorum okalały także jego miasto, a te same systemy, które chroniły fabryki, chroniły także jego dom. Bractwo Marsa także nie mogło narzekać na rozwój wypadków. Przemysł wydobywczy na planecie zaspokajał lwią część zapotrzebowania na materiały, a poczucie posiadania czegoś na własność i chęć obrony tego jaką przejawiały środowiska górnicze, robotnicze, a nawet rolnicze sprawiały, że Mechanicus nie martwiło się obronnością planety, której każdy mieszkaniec miał w domu karabin automatyczny i kilka magazynków do niego, a jego ufortyfikowane miasto dysponowało własnym zakładem mogącym dostarczyć mu kolejnych partii broni i amunicji. Nawet w wypadku inwazji na pełną skalę, ta planeta byłaby twardym orzechem do zgryzienia i już wkrótce miały się o tym przekonać aż trzy strony wielkiego konfliktu jaki stale targał galaktyką. Los szczerzy kły Jak miało się okazać, celem badań Adeptus Mechanicus nie była żadna nowa broń, mająca odmienić losy niezliczonych wojen, jak to zakładał gubernator, ani tym bardziej sprawdzanie na ile sposobów można zmienić człowieka w serwitora, jak zakładali mieszkańcy planety, ani też budowa tytanów, na co liczyli mieszkający na planecie wojskowi, lecz testowanie nowej osłony, mającej mniejszym nakładem materiałów i zajmowanej przestrzeni, na dłużej utrzymywać w ryzach źródła energii oparte na osnowie. Do tej pory mieszkańcy planety używali źródeł plazmowych, a Adeptus Mechanicus chciało wyzyskać dość pokaźnie energożerne zakłady na planecie, aby przetestować na niej swój wynalazek, który mógł znacznie usprawnić i przyspieszyć produkcje na wielu światach kuźniach i co najważniejsze, mógłby zapewnić stałe dostawy prądu zakładom usytuowanym na froncie. Ale to nie był koniec problemów jakie miały czekać na planetę. W całym sektorze, w którym znajdowała się Zona, co raz częściej pojawiać się zaczęły komunikaty o bandach orkowych piratów atakujących wszelkiej maści konwoje planetarne. Co gorsza orkowie byli na tyle pewni siebie, bezczelni a co najgorsze skuteczni, aby atakować konwoje wojskowe, na których zbierali pokaźne ilości sprzętu wojskowego. Ich lider nie był też głupcem, kiedy doszły go wieści o okrętach Mechanicus często odwiedzających jedną planetę, natychmiast rozpoczął on przygotowania, które dla odmiany nie miały być łupieniem konwoju, lecz pełnoprawną inwazją planetarną. Finalnie na horyzoncie pojawił się jeszcze jeden, pozornie nieistotny dla Zony problem. Okoliczne planety zaczęły uskarżać się na przeludnienie w swoich Koloniach Karnych. Co prawda przeludnienie występowało w od nich zawsze, ale teraz problem ten był już na tyle poważny, że istniało realne ryzyko buntu wśród osadzonych, co gorsza buntu, który miał szanse powodzenia. Gubernatorzy zdawali sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji i zaczęli na szybko szukać jakiegoś rozwiązania. Transport więźniów na jakąś kampanie byłby co prawda świetnym pomysłem, jednak transport więźniów do innych sektorów był tak kosztowny, że aż nieopłacalny, władcy pod-sektorów potrzebowali jakiegoś konfliktu względnie blisko ich "akademii katorżnictwa" i niebawem mieli go dostać. Awaria Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, od czego zacząć się musiało. Powłoki reaktora były za słabe, a psionik jakiego Adeptus Mechanicus wpakowali do środka był przynajmniej dwie klasy lepszy niż im obiecywano, w rezultacie, podłączony do sieci energetycznych nieszczęśnik doprowadził do przeładowania, a zachęcone jego cierpieniem demony natychmiast wykorzystały sytuację. Potężna eksplozja energii zarówno tej zwykłej jak i psionicznej dosłownie rozniosła dach gargantuicznego zakładu Mechanicus w stolicy, a gniew osnowy natychmiast spadł na najbliżej położony cel. Wszystkie zautomatyzowane systemy obronne miasta zostały momentalnie zniszczone, zwykłe siły policyjne stolicy nie miały szans z nawałem oszalałych demonicznych energii jakie spadły na obrońców. Większość z nich nawet nie stawała do walki z demonami jakie rozrywały na strzępy, wciągały do osnowy lub opętywały ich bliskich. Tylko gubernator w akcie heroizmu rzucił się do walki z demonami wraz z nielicznymi członkami swej gwardii pałacowej jacy nie stracili zmysłów. Jednak on sam nie mógł zdziałać zbyt wiele w walce z demonicznymi bytami i szybko skończył swą kadencję w paszczach krwiożerczych bestii demonicznego pochodzenia. Praktycznie wszystkie większe okręgi przemysłowe na planecie spotkał podobny los, demony jakimś cudem podpięły się pod sieci przewodów elektrycznych i z ich użyciem momentalnie dostały się do najważniejszych miejsc na planecie dokonując ludobójstwa na masową skalę. Ulice miast spływały krwią tak intensywnie, że w wielu miejscach asfalt do dziś ma czerwony kolor. Podobnie jak w przypadku stolicy, tak i w większych okręgach potężne hordy demonów były niemożliwe do powstrzymania dla niedoświadczonych i nieprzygotowanych do takiego starcia obrońców planety. W trakcie tych bardzo krótkich, ale niezwykle intensywnych chwil grozy powstał nawet las, którego liście stały się czerwone na skutek oddziaływania demonicznych energii, a w którym do dziś można odnaleźć wiele trupów, które należą do osób, które z jakiegoś powodu zostały w dużych ilościach zaciągnięte właśnie w to miejsce. Paradoksalnie najlepiej sytuacja miała się w małych miasteczkach, tam mieszkańcy byli nie tylko bardziej wierzący, ale także dużo bardziej zabobonni, wierzyli oni w wiele mitów i obawiali się wielu rzeczy, przez co byli praktycznie zawsze uzbrojeni. Oczywiście obrońcy ponosili dotkliwe straty, ale nawet demony czuły respekt przed ścianą kul jaką uwalniali ci fanatycznie zawzięci wojownicy. Horrory osnowy szalały jednak w najlepsze po planecie i nic nie wskazywało na to, aby coś miało zakończyć ich panowanie. Mieszkańcy planety zaczęli godzić się z faktem, że Zona będzie ich przedwczesnym grobem. Zielony "Ratunek" Orkowy herszt dotarł wreszcie ze swą armadą na orbitę planety, a dokładniej mówiąc wyskoczył na jej niskiej orbicie, gdzie jego skaua została natychmiast pochwycona przez demoniczne byty. Orkowie są jednak znani ze swej nieprzewidywalności i nawet sam Tzeentch nie jest w stanie przewidzieć ich zachowań, a już na pewno nie tego, że wkurzony na dziwne "rogate pokraki" ork, odpali na swym okręcie dopalacze i na pełnym potencjale silników wbije się prosto w fabrykę Adeptus Mechanicus. Z jakiegoś powdu jegu samobójcze uderzenie w fabrykę poskutkowało zamknięciem się wiru osnowy, a przy okazji całkowitym zrównaniem z ziemią stolicy, podniesieniem tumanu pyłu, który zasnuł niebo na prawie pół roku wywołując zimę na prawie całym globie, rujnując ekosystem i przyczyniając się do kolejnych zgonów. Demony zniknęły jednak z planety, a przynajmniej w większości, ponieważ na planecie do dziś można znaleźć gigantyczną wręcz ilość miejsc nawiedzanych przez wszelkiej maści, śmiertelnie groźne anomalie. Można też na niej odkopać masę wszelkiej maści artefaktów, które potrafią korzystnie, lub niekorzystnie wpływać na ich użytkownika. Orkowie, często ze szkodą dla siebie, ignorowali oba te czynniki i rzucali się do walki, zarówno z mieszkańcami planety jak i nielicznymi już na szczęście demonami, a finalnie po zrozumieniu, że ich wódz zginął także między sobą. Jeden horror po drugim, mieszkańcy nie ustawali w wysiłkach, natychmiast podjęli oni walkę z zielonoskórymi jacy próbowali odebrać im ich domy i co najważniejsze zwyciężyli konflikt z orkami, zmuszając ich do udania się w jeszcze niezbyt dokładnie poznane ostępy planety, które na skutek oddziaływania mocy osnowy i tak stały się o wiele groźniejsze niż były dotychczas. Interwencja Imperium Naturalnie w chwili eksplozji osnowy jaka wstrząsnęła całą planetą, astropaci statków Mechanicus wręcz odruchowo nadali sygnał alarmowy do pobliskich planet sektora. Chwilę potem ich okręty zostały zniszczone, zarówno przez moce osnowy jakie wdarły się na niechronione pokłady jak i przez wypadającą z orbity orkową flotę, lecz sygnały dotarły do swego miejsca przeznaczenia, do gubernatorów innych planet, którzy właśnie dostali w swe ręce coś o co od dłuższego czasu prosili Imperatora w swych modlitwach, nie licząc rzecz jasna większej władzy, lepszych kochanek i większych bogactw w skarbcach. Spodziewali się, że planeta może być w opłakanym stanie, jednak widok jaki zastali przeszedł ich najśmielsze oczekiwania. Stolica była zrównana z ziemią, gubernator nie żył, wszystkie większe ośrodki przemysłowe na planecie przestały istnieć, podobnie zresztą jak aparat władzy, który rozbiły demoniczne hordy, o których gubernatorzy nawet nie wiedzieli, bo nie było ich już na miejscu kiedy przybyli, na dodatek po całej planecie szalały dziwne sygnatury energetyczne, a na orbicie floty Imperium spotkały nieliczne statki orków, z którymi rzecz jasna szybko się uporano. Miejsce było idealne. Utrzymując, że przybywają z pomocą, Imperium zrzuciło na planete cały balast związany z przeludnieniem Kolonii Karnych, właściwie rzecz ujmując owe kolonie zostały przez ich administratorów wyludnione. Licznymi transportami przez kolejne lata, na planetę metodycznie zrzucano kolejne transporty więźniów i więzniarek. Część była gwardzistami, którzy widzieli za dużo, część gwardzistami, którzy zapomnieli o swym obowiązku i przeszli na drogę występku, jeszcze kolejni byli zwykłymi rzezimieszkami znającymi wyłacznie nielegalne formy zarobku, a następni psychopatami zdolnymi wyłącznie do zabijania. Oprócz nich na planetę zrzucono także kilka regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej, złozonych głównie z niewygodnych politycznie, albo po prostu niestabilnych oprychów, którzy i tak mieli być mięsem armatnim. Aby mieć pewność, że Imperium nie będzie robiło problemów z planetą, ani też nikt nie będzie zadawał niewygodnych pytań o owe niepokojące sygnatury, gubernatorzy zawarli pakt, na jego mocy wszyscy oni nieznacznie podnieśli rekrutację związaną ze składaniem Imperialnej Dziesięciny, w rezultacie tworząc wspólne regimenty łączone z obywateli wszystkich planet, których władcy zrzucili na Zone swych skazańców. Żołnierze ci mieli udawać gwardzistów Zony i figurować w rejestrach jako jej regimenty, co umożliwiłoby uniknięcie kontroli ze strony administracji. Na szczęście dla gubernatorów, Mechanicus również postanowiło zatuszować sprawę, mieszając w rejestrach aparatu administracyjnego i dosłownie ukrywając istnienie planety. Era Walk Większość więźniów jaka trafiała na Zone ginęła na jej powierzchni równie szybko co na nią trafiała. Ludzie byli pożerani przez dzikie, zmutowane pod wpływem mocy Chaosu bestie, zabijani przez orków przewalających się przez kolejne terytoria, byli rozrywani na strzępy przez dziwne anomalie i resztki demonicznych istot jakie pałętały się po planecie, albo ginęli na skutek kontaktu z miejscowymi, którzy delikatnie mówiąc niechętnie bratali się z hordami podejrzanie wyglądających, często cierpiących na wszelkiej maści defekty, ludzi odzianych w stroje więzienne. Gwardia Imperialna jaka przybyła na planetę również przeżywała ciężkie chwile, chociaż jej członkowie nie byli witani salwą z karabinu przez lokalną ludność, przynajmniej w większości przypadków. Gwardia otrzymała jednak zadanie odbicia największych okręgów przemysłowych na planecie, zadanie nie głupie, gdyby nie fakt, że na obszar, który nie raz zamieszkiwało po kilkadziesiąt milionów ludzi, wysyłano maksymalnie kilkadziesiąt tysięcy żołnierzy. Armia szybko zrozumiała, że została wystawiona i porzucona na pastwę losu tak samo jak mieszkańcy planety i więźniowie, a wraz ze zrozumieniem przyszła degeneracja. Masowe dezercje były jedynie wierzchołkiem góry lodowej, ataki na ludność cywilną, oddawanie się zgubnym mocom, tworzenie band wespół ze zrzucanymi na planetę więźniami, a wszystko to zostało zwieńczone samobójstwem głównodowodzącego jednego z regimentów, który to regiment właściwie całkowicie oddał się stale obecnym na planecie demonicznym mocom, tworząc jedną z licznych frakcji jakie zaczęły się formować na planecie. Wiedząc, że z tak mizernymi siłami nie mają szans na zaprowadzenie jakiegokolwiek porządku na planecie siły Gwardii Imperialnej zaczęły szukać pomocy u mocno nieufnych wobec niej miejscowych. Finalnie jednak mieszkańcy wciąż pozostawali wierni Imperium i Imperatorowi Ludzkości, przez co armia znalazła dość mocne wsparcie w lokalnej ludności, na tyle mocne aby rozpocząć kampanie odbijania mniejszych i większych aglomeracji miejskich na planecie, w żadnym razie nie rwano się jednak do podboju głównych okręgów przemysłowych, które nie dość, że pełne zmutowanych stworów, to na dodatek często nie były wcale takie wyludnione, jak wydawało się dowództwu sił wyzwolicielskich. Jednak takie zachowanie jak opisane powyżej przejawiała tylko część wojsk jakie przybyły na planetę, zdecydowana większość wolała zjednoczyć się z więźniami i rozpocząć własne kampanie plądrowania, rabowania i szabrowania czego tylko się dało. W rezultacie doprowadzając do śmierci setek tysięcy rdzennych mieszkańców planety i zniszczenia licznych ośrodków miejskich. To właśnie w tamtym okresie zaczęły formować się liczne mniejsze i większe bandy, które z czasem stały się walczącymi ze sobą frakcjami. Nie sposób zgadnąć ilu ludzi straciło życie w czasie tych walk, nie sposób też doliczyć się dokładnej ilości grup jakie narodziły się w tamtym okresie tylko po to, by zostać unicestwionymi w ciągu następnych dni, finalnie jednak po prawie kilkunastu latach zawziętych walk na planecie uformowało się trzynaście współpracujących ze sobą lub zwalczających się nawzajem frakcji. Każdej z nich przyświecają inne cele, które jednocześnie łączą frakcje ze sobą lub dzielą je w brutalny sposób. Frakcje te mają także różną strukturę zarządzania i cechy charakterystyczne, jednak wszystkie mają jedną cechę wspólną, starają się przeżyć na tej spaczonej planecie i nienawidzą orków. Przesadna skrupulatność Mijały kolejne dekady, na planetę przybywały kolejne transporty więźniów i od czasu do czasu regiment niewygodnych politycznie straceńców, którzy wzorem swych poprzedników porzucali swoje formacje wojskowe i dołączali do najróżniejszych frakcji, opierając się głównie na tym, czyje cele pasowały im najbardziej. W tym czasie sektorem targały najróżniejsze konflikty, przewalały się przez niego najróżniejsze kataklizmy jak orkowe Waaagh!, rajdy mrocznych eldarów, ataki partyzanckie zwykłych eldarów, bunty i herezje, część z nich dotknęła nawet Zone; na którą raptem przybyła spora ilość orków, wywołując poważny problem, do zwalczenia którego zmobilizować się musiały wszystkie ludzkie frakcje walczące na planecie; albo nad którą pojawiła niewielka grupa mrocznych eldarów, która widząc stan planety liczyła na łatwy łup i szybko została zmasakrowana przez obrońców jednego z okręgów przemysłowych planety. Jednak według rejestrów Zona idealnie wywiązywała się z obowiązków, regularnie dostarczani przez nią żołnierze walczyli i nieraz zwyciężali na frontach wielu wojen dzięki swojej wszechstronności uzbrojenia i wyszkolenia, planeta dostarczała też licznych surowców i sprzętu produkowanego przez jej fabryki, które jakościowo były tak doskonałe, że aż zaczęto się zastanawiać nad zmienieniem planety w świat kuźnie. Planeta funkcjonowała tak doskonale, że Imperium postanowiło pogratulować jej gubernatorowi i wyróżnić ją na tle reszty sektora. Imperium wysłało delegata, który miał uprzedzić gubernatora planetarnego o należnym mu odznaczeniu i przygotować planetę na wizytę wysoko postawionych gości, będących przedstawicielami Imperium z samej Terry. Delegat, bardzo delikatnie rzecz ujmując nie był zachwycony widokiem jaki zastał na planecie. Najpierw jego transporter; który na nieszczęście był tym samym modelem jakiego używali więźniowie do masowego przerzutu, tyle że znacznie bardziej ozdobionym; został ostrzelany przez automatyczne, jakimś cudem nadal sprawne systemy przeciwlotnicze stolicy, następnie ostrzelały go inne stanowiska obronne z większych i mniejszych punktów na globie, a na koniec w stronę jego okrętu wystrzeliły baterie z jak się okazało całkiem sprawnych silosów laserowych okręgów przemysłowych. Skan planetarny przeprowadzony z bezpiecznej odległości wykazał prawdziwy stan planety, który o mało nie przyprawił delegata o zawał. Wysłannik nakazał ustawić kurs na Terre i uciekł z sektora najszybciej jak tylko mógł. Imperium idzie po to co Imperialne Szybkie śledztwo przeprowadzone przez inkwizycję natychmiast wykazało jak naprawdę wygląda sytuacja na planecie, w jego wyniku niemal wszyscy gubernatorzy planetarni zamieszani w intrygę zostali na miejscu rozstrzelani. Paradoksalnie Adeptus Mechanicus oberwało się mniej, zdołali oni zwalić winę za sytuację na planecie na gubernatorów właśnie, odegrali zastraszone przez nich ofiary i na skutek tego nakazano im jedynie wyposażyć wszystkich ludzi, jacy wkrótce mieli ruszyć na krucjatę. Następcy zabitych gubernatorów otrzymali jasny rozkaz, zmobilizować siły i wyrwać Zonę z łap... kogokolwiek kto tą planetę kontrolował. Natychmiast wzmożono werbunek, planety kuźnie otrzymały zamówienia na setki tysięcy broni, pancerzy, ogniw do karabinów laserowych i dziesiątki tysięcy wszelkiej maści machin wojennych. Jeden z dowódców krucjaty poprosił nawet o udostępnienie mu czołgów superciężkich, kapłani odmówili jednak realizacji zamówienia, twierdząc że ta kampania ma zbyt niski status priorytetu. Krótka interwencja inkwizycji sprawiła, że kapłani zgodzili się zrealizować zamówienie, lecz broń z pewnością nie miała pojawić się prędko na froncie. Jednak wszechświat ma tą wredną cechę, że nie jest prosty ani miłosierny. Wzmożone konwoje z uzbrojeniem i transporty z ludźmi ściągają uwagę orków i nigdy nie pokonanych do końca mrocznych eldarów. Obie rasy xenos podświadomie lub świadomie zdają sobie sprawę, że zbliża się wojna i domyślają się nawet gdzie tym razem ona wybuchnie. Na planecie natomiast uaktywniają się ruchy ludzi oddanych zgubnym mocom, którzy dotychczas siedzieli zamknięci w swoich okręgach przemysłowych. Ataki ze strony heretyków powoli stają się co raz większym utrapieniem dla reszty frakcji, które domyślają się, że wzrost aktywności tych ludzi oraz orków ma swoją przyczynę gdzieś w gwiazdach. Wojna powoli zbliża się do Zony, a jej mieszkańcy będą musieli zrobić co w ich mocy, aby ją przetrwać. Planeta Zona nigdy nie była przyjaznym światem, zawsze występowały na niej liczne problemy, wynikające zarówno z jej ukształtowania terenu jak i położenia względem gwiazdy wokół, której przyszło jej orbitować. Planeta nie była jednak koszmarem, a ludzie ze spokojem znosili i pokonywali kolejne trudności jakie wystawiał przeciwko nim ich nowy dom. Na szczęście dla mieszkańców fauna i flora planety nie były jakoś szczególnie groźne, przynajmniej nie w porównaniu do miejsc takich jak Catachańska dżungla, czy inne dzikie światy, na których wynaturzone bestie potrafią wygrać starcie z czołgiem i trzeba takowe eliminować z użyciem pojazdów latających. Ludzie nie mieli więc problemu, aby z użyciem dobrodziejstw technologii i wiedzą jaką dysponowali spokojnie rozwijać i kontynuować swą egzystencje na planecie, do czasu aż powierzchnia globu nie została zdewastowana przez zgubne moce osnowy. Klimat i ukszałtowanie terenu Zona jest dość specyficznym światem, chociaż odległość od swej gwiazdy jaką zachowuje pozwoliłaby jej na posiadanie klimatu dosyć zbliżonego do tego, jakim w zamierzchłych latach mogła poszczycić się Terra; jeszcze zanim zmieniły ją procesy industrializacyjne; już kąt nachylenia względem tego ciała niebieskiego jest mocno nachylony i zmienia się w bardzo tylko niewielkim stopniu. Rezultatem tego jest czapa lodowa jaka pokrywa od trzydziestu do czterdziestu procent całej planety, przez co jej południowy biegun pozostaje wiecznie zmarzniętym lodowym pustkowiem, na którym życie praktycznie nie występuje. Na terenie tegoż lodowca występują także najwyższe pasma górskie na planecie, których najwyższe szczyty sięgają zaledwie pięciu kilometrów. Spodziewając się znaleźć w owych górach jakieś minerały i aby ogólnie poznać lepiej swój świat, kolonizatorzy swego czasu prowadzili tam ekspedycje badawcze i udało im się nawet założyć kilka kolonii, musiały być one jednak stale zaopatrywane z zewnątrz, głównie w żywność, gdyż hodowanie jej na miejscu było nieopłacalne. Jak łatwo się jednak domyśleć, wraz ze zniszczeniem stolicy i unicestwieniem aparatu władzy, o koloniach zapomniano i obecnie nikt nie potrafi już nawet wskazać, gdzie można takowe odnaleźć. Równik planety to właściwie jedno wielkie bagno, pełne potężnych jezior stale zasilanych przez wody z na nowo topniejących i zamarzających lodowców planety. Ten teren jest także jednym z najbardziej zdradliwych i niebezpiecznych, głównie ze względu na podmokłe ziemie, w których łatwo można się zapaść i utonąć, oraz ze względu na występowanie na nich wielu śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych zmutowanych istot. Tereny te zajmują od piętnastu do dwudziestu procent planety, w zależności od pory roku i pomimo bycia tak trudnym terenem stale pozostają areną mniej i bardziej intensywnych walk, głównie ze względu na pokaźne ilości torfu i innych materiałów, mogących z powodzeniem służyć za promethium. Równik planety to właściwie jedno wielkie bagno, pełne potężnych jezior stale zasilanych przez wody z na nowo topniejących i zamarzających lodowców planety. Ten teren jest także jednym z najbardziej zdradliwych i niebezpiecznych, głównie ze względu na podmokłe ziemie, w których łatwo można się zapaść i utonąć, oraz ze względu na występowanie na nich wielu śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych zmutowanych istot. Tereny te zajmują od dwudziestu do dwudziestu pięciu procent planety, w zależności od pory roku i pomimo bycia tak trudnym terenem stale pozostają areną mniej i bardziej intensywnych walk, głównie ze względu na pokaźne ilości torfu i innych materiałów, mogących z powodzeniem służyć za promethium. Nadal występują tutaj też mniejsze i większe osiedla, a nawet jeden okręg przemysłowy, chociaż tam również łatwo o śmierć. Północ jak nietrudno się domyśleć to tereny najbardziej zaludnione, co nie oznacza, że są one łatwe do przemierzania. Owszem są jedynym obszarem na planecie, w którym chimera nie zagrzebuje się w błocie, a taurox nie gubi opon, nadal jednak ma ona swoje uroki. Podczas gdy na południu największą zmorą człowieka jest temperatura i brak pożywienia, a bagna muszą zmagać się z podłożem i mutantami, na północy największym problemem człowieka jest drugi człowiek. Najgęściej zaludnione tereny dosłownie roją się od wszelkiej maści bandytów, członków walczących ze sobą frakcji, oraz zwykłych szaleńców i najbardziej pokaźnych w swych gabarytach mutantów zdolnych nawet do podjęcia walki ze słabo opancerzonym, najczęściej cywilnym pojazdem, dostosowanym do panujących warunków. Fauna i Flora Jednak na klimacie nie kończą się atrakcje planety, Zona pełna jest zmutowanych stworów i wszelkiej maści innych wynaturzeń, z których wszystkie mają jedną cechę wspólną, lubią jeść mięso. Na szczęście osnowa nie zdołała najwyraźniej całkowicie spaczyć organizmów całkowicie, przez co znakomita większość będzie zachowywała się jak zwykłe dzikie zwierze. Zwykle takowe ucieka na widok człowieka, a już na pewno grupy ludzi i do walki staje wyłącznie w razie potrzeby, na przykład w sytuacji przyparcia do muru lub w najgorszym scenariuszu z możliwych, aby bronić swego potomstwa. Na co dzień jednak mutanty nie atakują ludzi same z siebie, gdzie wyjątkami od reguły są sytuacje, kiedy zwierzęta są przyparte do muru głodem, albo wariują na skutek innych okoliczności, jak chociażby anomalie, które lubią mieszać w głowach zwierząt. Nie mam zamiaru przytaczać tutaj pełnej listy organizmów jakie występują na planecie, dość powiedzieć, że najpowszechniejszymi przeciwnikami jakimi można spotkać są zdziczałe psy, które z jakiegoś powodu utraciły wzrok, doskonale radzą sobie jednak w życiu dzięki swemu słuchowi. Rzadziej ale nadal często można spotkać dziki, zwykle przemierzające tereny centralnej północy i bagna, o tyle niebezpieczne, że fanatycznie bronią swych młodych, a sezon rozpłodowy jest u nich zawsze. Oprócz tego rzadko można spotkać groźniejszych przeciwników jak niedźwiedzie czy inne stwory i tak, stworzenia te występowały na planecie już kiedy przybyli na nią kolonizatorzy i wyglądają one jak ich Terrańskie odpowiedniki, co oznacza, że najprawdopodobniej Zona była opuszczoną z jakiegoś powodu kolonią ludzi z Ery Mrocznych Technologii. Oprócz tych stworzeń występuje wiele takich, które z całą pewnością są efektem działania osnowy, jak chociażby pijawki, humanoidalne, niezwykle szybkie bestie, mające zamiłowanie do pożywiania się krwią, zwłaszcza ludzką. Największym mankamentem walki z nimi jest to, że są praktycznie niewidzialne, gdyż ich skóra potrafi zakrzywiać promienie słoneczne. Poza tym istnieją bestie takie jak kontrolery, będące najpewniej zmutowanymi psionikami, snorki czyli ponownie humanoidalne stwory o długich pazurach tyle, że zamiast ludzkiej twarzy snorki noszą maski gazowe, co oznacza, że najpewniej są wynikami jakiś eksperymentów na ludziach. Chociaż większość planety, jeśli nie zdominowana przez lód, pokryta jest lasami liściastymi i iglastymi, to nawet te pozornie niegroźne organizmy jakimi są drzewa, potrafią być śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Na szczęście, łatwo jest rozpoznać, do których drzew lepiej się nie zbliżać. Czerwone lasy, jak nazywa się owe obszary, to miejsca na których rosną, jak łatwo zgadnąć, drzewa o czerwonych liściach lub igłach, zwykle mających także nieco bordową korę. Lasy te powstały w czasie katastrofy, przez co przesycone są energią osnowy. W efekcie niektóre z drzew potrafią dosłownie ciskać ładunkami psionicznymi w geście obronnym, ładunkami, które zabiją każdego, kto będzie wówczas w pobliżu drzewa. Same lasy są także zwykle pełne wszelkiej maści anomalii i innych zagrożeń jak mutanty. Zona skrywa w sobie jeszcze wiele, wiele innych dziwnych wynaturzonych stworzeń i wszystkie one są śmiertelnie niebezpieczne i nawet w wypadku spotkania z "burkiem", należy być ostrożnym. Anomalie Na planecie występuje jeszcze jedna rzecz, na którą trzeba uważać zawsze i wszędzie. Nawet jeśli jesteś najbardziej umięśnionym, najlepiej uzbrojonym, dosłownie niepokonanym wojakiem w najlepszym pancerzu jaki planeta ma do zaoferowania i z najlepszym uzbrojeniem jest na planecie zagrożenie, wobec którego będziesz bez szans, a są nim anomalie. Anomalie to nic innego jak stale rezonujące po planecie echo uderzenia osnowy, jakie zadano planecie w chwili zniszczenia prototypowej osłony dla psionicznego źródła energii. Są o tyle niebezpieczne, że ich efekty mogą być skrajnie różne, jedne rażą prądem i ciskają błyskawicami, kolejne spalą nieostrożnego wędrowca na popiół, jeszcze inne dosłownie rozerwą go na strzępy, a kolejne wyrzucą na dziesiątki metrów w górę niczym szmacianą lalkę i nie przestaną się nad nim pastwić aż takowy nie umrze. Rzadko, ale zdarza się także, że z tego typu anomalii wyskoczy demon mniejszy którejś z domen albo furia. Anomalie mają także tą upierdliwą funkcje, że chociaż mają one pewne określone miejsca, w których się pojawiają i są one całkowicie losowe, znane są bowiem anomalie, które występują w samym środku starych osiedli ludzkich, co jest całkiem zrozumiałe, ale są także takie, które pojawiają się w środku spokojnej polany, o której nikt wcześniej nawet nie wiedział. Pojawianie się owych zjawisk również jest całkowicie losowe, co dodatkowo przeraża, ale także wyczula mieszkańców planety na wszelkie zagrożenia. Technologia i uzbrojenie Rozdział ten można w sumie zrobić zbiorczo, głównie dlatego, że wszystkie frakcje na planecie posługują się tym samym wyposażeniem na polu walki, różniącym się w detalach. Podstawową bronią każdego mieszkańca planety, z której obsługą zaznajamiany jest on od dziecka, jest broń czarno-prochowa, w postaci pistoletów, strzelb, karabinów, zwykłych jak i automatycznych. Występuje ona w różnych wariacjach i modelach, wykorzystujących różny kaliber i zastosowania technologiczne odnośnie ruchu zamka lub całości mechanizmu spustowego, a także materiałów jakich używa się do stworzenia broni. Typ broni jaka jest używana zależy tutaj głównie od frakcji, a ta różnica wynika z kolei z tego jakie obszary dane frakcje okupują i do jakich materiałów jej członkowie mają dostęp. Następne w kolejności mamy bronie ciężkie nadal używane przez piechotę. W zdecydowanej większości są to zwykle ciężkie karabiny maszynowe szanowane głównie za ilość kul jakie mogą wypluć z siebie, w krótkim czasie co pozwala im pokrywać ostrzałem spory obszar terenu i tym samym odpierać zmasowane ataki wroga, zwłaszcza piechoty. Dalej mamy działa automatyczne, będące właściwie równie popularne co CKMy, głównie ze względu na łatwość i taniość produkcji, a także zdolność penetracji pancerza, która sprawdza się zarówno w walce z większymi mutantami jak i pojazdami przeciwnika. Nikt nie dysponuje bowiem dość grubym pancerzem aby zatrzymać trafienie działa automatycznego. Do rzadziej spotykanych na polu walki broni ciężkich należą ciężkie boltery, używane właściwie jedynie przez największe frakcje na planecie, gdyż tylko takowe mają inżynierów zdolnych poskładać im odpowiednie naboje do tejże broni. Ciężkie boltery są jedną z tych broni, której obawiają się nawet przedstawiciele frakcji szalonych walczących z kim popadnie. Ściana ładunków stawiana przez bolter, może skutecznie zatrzymać każde natarcie, niezależnie czy to ludzi, czy orków, czy mutantów. Ostatnim sprzętem do jakiego dostęp mają mieszkańcy planety są wyrzutnie rakiet, chociaż są one spotykane właściwie najrzadziej, tylko w kluczowych punktach obronnych jakiejś frakcji. Co ciekawe jednak nie wynika to z kosztów czy złożoności produkcji, ale głównie z faktu, że nie ma przeciwko komu takiej broni używać, na mutanty jest ona dosłownie za mocna i ma za niską szybkostrzelność, a z większością pojazdów wroga poradzi sobie działo automatyczne. Ostatnim typem uzbrojenia są moździerze i można o nich powiedzieć w zasadzie tyle samo co o wyrzutniach rakiet. Park maszynowy mieszkańców planety także nie jest zbyt imponujący, zdecydowaną większość stanowią zwykłe kołowe pojazdy cywilne, z tendencją do zakopywania się w błocie i awaryjności, przez co pojazdy te nie są używane zbyt często. Na szczęście są one także proste w konstrukcji, dzięki czemu da się je łatwo naprawić i przywrócić im sprawność, problemem jest natomiast ilość paliwa jaką zwykle zużywają ich silniki. Sieć kolei co prawda istniała na planecie, lecz szybko została zniszczona, stal z torów była masowo przetapiana i wykorzystywana gdzie indzie, podobnie zresztą jak same pociągi, które i tak przestały działać kiedy wysiadły główne elektrownie na planecie. Z jedynych znanych STC, które jeszcze funkcjonują i są wykorzystywane na planecie, chociaż i tak wykorzystywane rzadko, są chimery i tauroxy. Tylko te pojazdy nie mają problemu z warunkami drogowymi planety, nie można ich także oskarżyć awaryjność i są dość tanie aby frakcje na planecie mogły sobie pozwolić na ich produkcję. Oprócz tego zdarzają się bronie takie jak haubice czy inne rodzaje artylerii, nie są one jednak produkowane zgodnie z jakimikolwiek schematami, po prostu naukowcy zdołali zbudować odpowiednio dużą armatę i nazbierali dość materiałów aby nie wybuchała ona przy wystrzale, więc jest używana. Dość popularne jest wykorzystywanie wież z dział przeciwlotniczych typu hydra, pozbawionych niestety systemów namierzania jakie posiadały a jakie produkowano na planecie, w roli stacjonarnej platformy do obrony przed ewentualnymi zagrożeniami z powietrza. Nie ma potwierdzonych informacji mówiących o tym, że mieszkańcy dysponują jakimiś sprawnymi jednostkami latającymi z jednym wyjątkiem w postaci śmigłowców. Te machiny wojenne są niezwykle wszechstronne i śmiertelnie niebezpieczne na polu walki. Mieszkańcy specjalnie projektują je tak aby miały one wymienne typy uzbrojenia, co pozwala na skuteczne radzenie sobie z praktycznie każdym przeciwnikiem. Śmigłowce te są jednak do niczego w walce z przeciwnikiem używającym broni przeciwlotniczej, gdyż jest po prostu zbyt wolna aby skutecznie przed takową uciekać, dlatego używa się ich głównie do misji patrolowych i gromienia słabo uzbrojonych przeciwników aniżeli do ataków na wrogie kwatery główne. Frakcje Nawet w obliczu katastrofy i wydawać by się mogło absolutnej zagłady, ludzie i tak znaleźli sobie powody aby zabijać się nawzajem, znaleźli powody aby się nienawidzić i odbierać sobie życie w najróżniejszy i najokrutniejszy sposób. Tereny do życia, środki do takowego, energia, żywność, zdatna do picia woda, sadystyczna przyjemność, uzależniająca bardziej niż najlepszy narkotyk, a nierzadko rzecz tak bzdurna i głupia jak ideologia. Przyczyn jest wiele, chętnych do strzelania jeszcze więcej, a dla każdego z tych chętnych znajdzie się dość broni i amunicji, aby mógł walczyć o swoje. Na planecie można obecnie spotkać trzynaście mniejszych i większych frakcji a są to: Armia, Powinność, Grupa Badawcza, Samotnicy, Ekolodzy, Czyste Niebo, Najemnicy, Wolność, Naukowcy, Bandyci, Renegaci, Grzech i Monolit. Frakcje te łączy i dzieli zawiła sieć paktów, porozumień i innych zależności decydujących o tym, czy dane ugrupowania ze sobą współpracują czy też zwalczają się nawzajem, tą sieć omówię jednak później. Armia Armie stanowią członkowie, lub potomkowie regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej jaka przybyła na planetę, oraz lokalni mieszkańcy, jacy uznali że to właśnie armia Imperium da im bezpieczeństwo jakiego pragną. Szkoleni w regularnym wojskowym drylu nadal zachowują swą zdyscyplinowaną, ściśle zmilitaryzowaną strukturę. Właściwie każdy człowiek jaki przychodzi na świat w ich ośrodkach automatycznie zostaje żołnierzem. Ćwiczeni w wykonywaniu rozkazów i posłuszeństwie, a także dysponujący najlepszym sprzętem na planecie, członkowie armii są siłą jakiej należy się obawiać, ale jednocześnie są jedną z najbardziej znienawidzonych frakcji. Znane są nawet epizody w historii planety, kiedy Armia usiłowała zdobyć kontrolę nad całym globem, wówczas jednak traciła ona swoich dotychczasowych sojuszników i szybko przekonywała się, że chociaż jest najpotężniejszą siłą na planecie, to jednak zjednoczone frakcje zmiażdżyłyby ją bez problemu. Członków Armii najczęściej można spotkać na północnych terenach planety, gdzie siedzą okopani w swych dobrze strzeżonych bazach wojskowych, które wziąć można właściwie tylko oblężeniem, ze względu na ilości wszelkiej maści uzbrojenia jakie się w takowych znajdują. Armia rzadko opuszcza swe kompleksy, jednak kiedy już to robi to zwykle na zaplanowane wcześniej, szeroko zakrojone operacje, mające na celu eliminacje orkowego klanu jaki panoszy się po ziemiach należących do armii, lub zniszczenia leża mutantów, albo po prostu wyparcia innej frakcji z jej terytorium. Armia bazuje głównie na taktyce wywołania szoku u przeciwnika, do czego szczególnie lubi wykorzystywać swoje śmigłowce bojowe, rzadziej artylerie. Tutaj należy jednak zauważyć, że jest to właściwie jedyny atut Armii, jeśli przeciwnik nie załamie się w trakcie tego pierwszego uderzenia, armia musi okupić swoje zwycięstwo ciężkimi, często nie wartymi zysku stratami. Powinność Poza Armią na planecie istnieją trzy główne frakcje, które są właściwie jedynymi godnymi uwagi opcjami, wokół których "orbitują" wszystkie inne. Powinność jest jedną z tych frakcji. Jej członkami są w zdecydowanej większości członkowie Planetarnych Sił Obronnych, oraz miejscowi mieszkańcy, którzy znaleźli w Powinności odpowiedź na to czego szukają. Za swój nadrzędny i główny cel Powinność postawiła sobie oczyszczenie planety ze wszelkiej maści zmutowanych bestii i przywrócenie dawnej świetności Zonie z tego powodu największą ilość członków Powinności spotkać można na Bagnach oraz na położonych stosunkowo blisko nich terenach północnych. Stosunkowo jest tu słowem kluczowym, bo mówimy o skali planetarnej, przez co można nawet odnaleźć członków Powinności, którzy owych bagien nigdy w życiu na oczy nie widzieli. Powinność zrobiła wiele aby spotkanie z mutantami nie było tak niebezpieczne jak kiedyś, przynajmniej dla frakcji jakie z samą Powinnością współpracują. Od zawiązania Sojuszu Walki z Mutantami, przez szeroko zakrojone operacje unicestwiania leż tych śmiertelnie groźnych stworzeń, a na rozbudowie infrastruktury dróg i sieci przesyłowych kończąc. Powinność jest odpowiedzialna za stworzenie sekcji naukowej znanej jako Grupa Badawcza, która zajmuje się badaniem ciał mutantów i poszukiwaniem najskuteczniejszych sposobów na uśmiercanie ich. W walce Powinność polega głównie na metodycznym zwalczaniu kolejnych zagrożeń z użyciem specjalnie przeszkolonych do konkretnych celów jednostek. Powinność ma specjalne sekcje zajmujące się zwalczaniem konkretnego typu mutantów i innych stworów. Naturalnie dysponuje ona oprócz tego także regularnymi jednostkami, które nie są aż tak elitarne, jednak nie zmienia to faktu, że nawet szeregowy żołnierz Powinności wie o walce z mutantami więcej, niż każdy inny żołnierz jakiejkolwiek frakcji, nie licząc naukowców. Żołnierze tej frakcji dysponują też pokaźną ilością karabinów maszynowych i chyba największą ilością dział automatycznych na planecie, gdyż obie te bronie doskonale nadają się do walki z mutantami. Grupa Badawcza Stworzona przez Powinność, grupa badawcza to organizacja finansowana właśnie przez wspomnianą już frakcje, której głównym celem jest badanie mutantów oraz poszukiwanie skutecznych sposobów ich zwalczania. Do grupy badawczej należą biolodzy i inni naukowcy, których organizacja z niemałym trudem szukała po całej planecie, nierzadko tracąc przy tym wielu dobrych ludzi. Jednak każdy kto wie ile wiedzy o mutantach zawdzięczamy tej jednostce, uzna że było warto. Członkowie Grupy Badawczej chociaż z całą pewnością wiedzą jak walczyć i radzić sobie z innymi zagrożeniami jakimi Zona lubi nagle rzucić w wędrowca, bardzo rzadko opuszczają swoje ośrodki badawcze i jeśli już to tylko pod zbrojną eskortą. Powinność stworzyła nawet specjalną sekcje służącą do obrony badaczy, która zawsze im towarzyszy w czasie wypraw. Co ciekawe grupa ta nie jest wcale szkolona w walce z mutantami, z tymi jej członkowie radzą sobie doskonale, ale z bandytami, którzy widząc konwój naukowy lubią go zaatakować, wierząc że odnajdą w nim nowe technologie, broń, leki, albo chociaż naukowca na okup. Samotnicy Samotnicy samotnikami są właściwie tylko z nazwy, jest to jedna z najpotężniejszych, jeśli nie najpotężniejsza frakcja na planecie. Jej członkami są pierwotni mieszkańcy planety, byli żołnierze Planetarnych Sił Obronnych, nie brakuje w niej także dezerterów z Armii oraz innych grup, a całość dopełniają nieliczni skazańcy, jacy postanowili na tej planecie rozpocząć swoje nowe, wolne od występku życie. Samotnicy są jedną z najbardziej neutralnych frakcji na planecie, a także jedną z najbardziej wszędobylskich, w czym biją ją właściwie wyłącznie Ekolodzy. Członkowie tej frakcji swoje ośrodki mają głównie w starych, remontowanych w nieskończoność mniejszych i większych aglomeracjach, które stale zwiększają i zmniejszają swoją liczbę ludności, czego przyczyną jest swego rodzaju nomadyczny tryb życia Samotników. Samotnicy są też pierwszą frakcją na liście, która nie ma struktury militarnej, a przynajmniej nie w takim stopniu jak te wymienione powyżej. Jej członkowie dzielą się na luźne grupy, które potrafią być bardzo różne pod względem uzbrojenia, stosowanych taktyk oraz samej ilości członków. Znane są bowiem grupy, które mają zaledwie kilku członków, ale są też takie liczące po kilkuset, przy czym te drugie to najczęściej obrońcy mniejszej czy większej osady, w której żyją także normalni ludzie. To kto ma jaki stopień w danej grupie ustala jej przywódca, przy czym Samotnicy nie uznają prawa silniejszego, a prawo rozsądniejszego, ten kto najskuteczniej prowadzi grupę, ma najlepszy, najbardziej możliwy do zrealizowania plan, ten będzie dowódcą. To pozwala ograniczyć walki o władzę, co jest bardzo potrzebne na tej planecie. Samotnikom nie przyświeca żaden odgórnie narzucony cel, nie wyznają oni żadnej ideologii, jeśli już chcieć jakoś podsumować ich styl życia to byłoby to: "Żyj i daj żyć innym". Życzliwość jest czynnikiem warunkującym przyjaźń z tą grupą, tak długo jak ktoś nie atakuje jej członków, nie próbuje ich okradać i nie niszczy jej mienia, Samotnicy nie będą mieli problemów z obecnością takiej osoby, nawet jeśli należy ona do innej frakcji. Samotnicy potrafią także docenić altruizm innych i zaopiekować się tymi, którzy stają w obronie ich osad lub konwojów. Samotnicy zajmują się także eksploracją różnych terenów, stale poszukując miejsc do stworzenia nowych osad, często ginąć w czasie swych eskapad z rąk orków, bandytów lub mutantów. Z powodu wyżej wymienionych czynników to właśnie Samotnicy są odpowiedzialni za zawiązanie trzech umów zrzeszających największą ilość frakcji, a mianowicie: Paktu o Walce z Orkami, Porozumienia anty-bandyckiego i Traktatu przeciwko tyranii Armii. Jak łatwo się domyślić, pakty te mają za zadanie ograniczanie zagrożenia ze strony orków, bandytów oraz armii, chociaż ich szczegóły omówię później. Ekolodzy Ekolodzy są najbardziej wszędobylską frakcją na planecie, są oni także największą frakcją zrzeszającą środowiska naukowe i jedyną frakcją skupiającą się na pozyskiwaniu wiedzy, która dysponuje własną armią na komendę. Ekolodzy z powodzeniem zastąpili kapłanów Adpetus Mechanicus na powierzchni Zony, są oni inżynierami, zajmującymi się zarówno konstruowaniem pojazdów jak i stawianiem budynków, oraz projektowaniem i usprawnianiem wszelkiej maści broni jaką posiadają mieszkańcy. Przy okazji zajmują się oni także wyrobem leków, apteczek polowych, prowadzą szpitale, słowem zajmują się wszystkim czym tylko zajmować się mogą ludzie nauki. Z powodu swej wszechstronności w zastosowaniach Ekolodzy są bardzo mile widzianą frakcją we właściwie każdej enklawie i nawet Armia nie jest tutaj wyjątkiem od reguły. Frakcja ta ma zawarte porozumienia z właściwie wszystkimi frakcjami na planecie wliczając w to Grzech, jedną z najbardziej radykalnych frakcji na planecie, chociaż tylko część ekologów ma prawo wstępu do ich enklaw. Naturalnie Bandyci i Renegaci, którzy notorycznie atakują konwoje naukowe i nie tylko mogą najwyżej pomarzyć o pomocy ze strony ekologów, grupy te próbują więc porywać przedstawicieli tejże grupy i zmuszać ich do pomocy, co naturalnie znalazło swoją odpowiedź. Praktycznie każda inna frakcja posyła wraz z Ekologami jakąś formę eskorty, kiedy ci poruszają się po jej ziemiach, a w przypadku Samotników nie muszą to być nawet ich tereny. Ponadto ekolodzy dysponują własną, dobrze wyposażoną armią a ich placówki często wyposażone są w bronie takie jak ciężkie boltery czy wyrzutnie rakiet, których sam widok to nieraz dość aby odeprzeć nawał przeciwników. Czyste Niebo Dość zagadkowa frakcja, która w odróżnieniu od pozostałych za swój główny cel postawiła gromadzenie informacji o anomaliach, samej katastrofie i wszystkich jej efektach ubocznych, efektach o których istnieniu naukowcy mogą jeszcze nie wiedzieć. Ciężko jest powiedzieć wiele więcej o tej jakże specyficznej grupie. W odróżnieniu od pozostałych frakcji, Czyste Niebo nie szuka bowiem władzy, bogactw, wpływów, ani też nie próbuje podążać za żadną ideologią, zamiast tego jej członkowie stale poszukują wiedzy i wierzą, że badając anomalie uda im się cofnąć skutki kataklizmu i sprawić, że anomalie na dobre znikną z Zony. Czyste Niebo swoje ośrodki badawcze ma głównie na bagnach, gdzie samych anomalii i mutantów jest najwięcej. Co ciekawe jednak grupa ta wielokrotnie pokazywała swoją determinacje, bo chociaż jej członkowie dysponują raczej przeciętnym sprzętem, rzadko mając do swej dyspozycji broń ciężką, nie wspominając już o pojazdach innych niż przerdzewiałe "ulepy" ze strzępków dawnej technologii, udało im się przeprowadzić skuteczne ekspedycje na tereny większych okręgów przemysłowych, do których inne frakcje, wliczając w to ekologów wolą się nawet nie zbliżać. Obecnie Czyste Niebo jest w stałym konflikcie z Renegatami, potężną organizacją bandytów, która stale terroryzuje bagna na równiku. Na swoje szczęście Czyste Niebo nie jest osamotnione w walce z przeciwnikami i może liczyć na wsparcie takich frakcji jak Samotnicy. Najemnicy Najemnicy to jedna z najmniejszych, ale zdecydowanie jedna z budzących największą grozę organizacji bojowych. Najemnikami nazywa się związek luźno połączonych ze sobą grup, ich członkowie to profesjonaliści, elitarne jednostki bojowe przystosowane do tego, aby zawsze wykonać powierzone im zadanie. W ich skład wchodzą dezerterzy z Armii lub innych grup, którzy byli dość dobrzy w swym fachu aby inne frakcje chciały płacić za ich usługi. Rzadziej członkami najemników zostawali skazańcy będący wcześniej w jednostkach specjalnych Gwardii Imperialnej, obecnie ludzi tego typu w organizacji już praktycznie nie ma, Najemnicy nadal mają jednak w pamięci techniki walki tych ludzi. Najemnicy to jednostki przystosowane głównie do walki z ludźmi, zleca się im porwania, eskorty, ataki, nie dbają oni o to kogo mają zlikwidować, starczy im wiedza o wynagrodzeniu jakie za to dostaną. Z tego właśnie powodu są oni jedną z bardziej przerażających, ale także nielubianych frakcji. Brak honoru, ataki na jednostki cywilne, przekupność to wszystko sprawia, że Najemnicy są grupą na widok której niejedna osada natychmiast otworzy ogień. Najemnicy funkcjonują właściwie tylko dzięki sporym ilościom środków jakie otrzymują za swoje zlecenia, koszty i reputacja wymuszają na nich skuteczność działania, jeśli będą nieskuteczni, zginą, czy to od broni przeciwnika czy też z głodu. Wolność Podczas gdy Powinność skupia się głównie na walce z mutantami i wszelkimi innymi przejawami odstępstw od normy świata rzeczywistego, Wolność będąca ostatnią z trzech największych frakcji planety, uważa że Zone należy poznawać i badać. Wydawać by się mogło, że przez swoje poglądy frakcja ta powinna być sprzymierzona z naukowcami i nie tylko, prawda jest jednak zupełnie inna. Wolność to armia anarchistów i radykałów, która za wszelką cenę chce zbiec z Zony. Jej członkowie to w większości miejscowi, którzy przerażeni warunkami w jakich przyszło im żyć chcą zbiec z planety, oraz skazańców ze starych kolonii karnych, którzy wyrażają podobne pragnienie. Chociaż od ostatniego zrzutu skazańców minęły dziesiątki lat, propaganda jaką wpojono kolejnym pokoleniom zrobiła swoje i teraz Wolność stale szuka sposobu ucieczki z planety. Jej terytoria to w większości północna część wyspy, gdzie jej członkowie stale prowadzą walki z przedstawicielami frakcji takich jak Monolit, które strzegą okręgów przemysłowych, w których według członków Wolności znajduje się ich bilet do wyzwolenia z okowów tej przeklętej planety. W walce członkowie Wolności bazują na rajdach przeprowadzanych na lekko opancerzonych, bardzo szybkich pojazdach, często motorach. Taktyka ta do bólu przypomina uderzenia bandytów i właściwie jest od nich zapożyczona, tyle tylko że przedstawiciele Wolności dysponują lepszym sprzętem. Wolność nie musiała zawiązywać żadnych koalicji ani paktów, jej położenie oraz liczebność członków były tak przytłaczające, że z powodzeniem mogą oni samodzielnie dążyć do realizacji swoich celów, jednocześnie prowadząc walki z frakcjami takimi jak Powinność czy Armia. Naukowcy Powołani przez Wolność, Naukowcy są grupą badawczą zajmującą się głównie poszukiwaniem i badaniem artefaktów, jej członkowie wierzą bowiem, że mogą one dostarczyć dość mocy, aby stworzyć sprawnie działające silniki napędzane ich energiami, które zabiorą przedstawicieli Wolności z planety. Naturalnie przedstawiciele Wolności nawet nie liczą na to, że uda im się stworzyć pełnoprawny okręt zdolny do podróży w osnowie, wierzą jednak, że uda im się odnaleźć takowy na orbicie, na której stale znajduje się wiele wraków zniszczonych w trakcie katastrofy, wraków które czasami widać gołym okiem, kiedy przesuwają się po tarczy księżyca planety. Oprócz tego Naukowcy zajmują się tworzeniem wszelkiej maści środków transportu i nie tylko. Członkom tej frakcji udało się na przykład stworzyć przenośne bunkry, do których przenoszenia wystarczy jedna cywilna ciężarówka z dobrym zawieszeniem, a które w niewielkim tylko stopniu ustępują swym stacjonarnym odpowiednikom innych frakcji, a rozłożyć je można w jeden dzień. Dzięki temu wynalazkowi Wolność ma bardzo niewiele stałych osiedli, gdyż może ona swobodnie przemieszczać się między dużymi odległościami i rozstawiać swe obozy nawet na trudnych terenach bez obawy o ataki ze strony mutantów. Bandyci i Renegaci Te dwa ugrupowania to największe organizacje przestępcze jakie można spotkać na planecie. Ich członków stanowią głównie potomkowie skazańców z kolonii karnych, którzy nie potrafili znaleźć sobie nowego stylu życia na planecie po zostaniu zrzuconymi w odmęty tego mrocznego, krwiożerczego świata. Demoniczne aury, anomalie, brak zasad, aparatu władzy i wszechobecna brutalność, dla przedstawicieli tych dwóch grup planeta wydawała się być istnym rajem. Jej członkowie mogli robić co chcieli, nie musieli się obawiać arbitrów, a jedynie starć z miejscową ludnością, która w tamtym czasie niewiele różniła się od nich samych. Obecnie Bandyci i Renegaci to jedne z liczniejszych, ale na szczęście dla ich przeciwników słabo wyposażone frakcje, które często targane są konfliktami wewnętrznymi. Podział na Bandytów i Renegatów nie wziął się także znikąd, obie grupy występują na różnych szerokościach geograficznych i są utrapieniem różnych frakcji. Bandytów spotkać można głównie na północnej części planety, której nierówne, ale mimo wszystko nadające się do poruszania pojazdami kołowymi trasy są idealnym miejscem dla ich motorów. Bandyci specjalizują się w rajdach na słabo opancerzone konwoje i dopiero co powstające osady. W trakcie ataku starają się zaskoczyć przeciwnika i złamać jego morale zalewając go gradem kul ze swych pistoletów automatycznych i tym podobnych broni. Często korzystają oni także z prostych w konstrukcji granatów odłamkowych, oraz innych pułapek jak chociażby ładunki wybuchowe zaczepiane na długich kijach, których używają do wysadzania kół w uciekających przed nimi pojazdach. Niestety ze względu na słabe opancerzenie swych wehikułów, raczej swe polowania zawsze okupują jakimiś stratami. Renegaci są grupą działającą głównie na terenie Bagien Równikowych i w odróżnieniu od Bandytów nie polegają oni aż tak bardzo na swej mobilności, chociaż nadal chętnie wyzyskują element zaskoczenia. Znacznie rzadziej dopuszczają się ataków na posterunki i inne placówki badawcze czy jakiekolwiek inne, głównie ze względu na fakt jak dobrze takowe są chronione. Osłaniane trudnym do pokonania, zdradliwym terenem, z jedną drogą dojścia, lub osadzone na nielicznych wzgórzach, które sprawiają, że szturmujący je bandyci są całkowicie odkryci. Bagna oferują jednak znacznie mniej możliwych tras przejazdu, co wykorzystują Renegaci w swych zasadzkach, które najczęściej sprowadzają się do zablokowania drogi konwoju, a następnie ataku ze wszystkich stron. Grzech Kiedy wszystkie inne frakcje już dawno porzuciły wiarę w Imperium i boskość samego Imperatora, uważając, że zostali oni podstępnie zdradzeni przez potężne państwo ludzkości i porzuceni przez jego boskiego władce. Co prawda zdarza się jeszcze od czasu do czasu, że przez którąś z frakcji, najczęściej Armii lub Samotników, przewinie się osoba wierząca, kapłan lub kaznodzieja, jednak nawet tacy ludzie nie ukrywają, że niewiele wiedzą o samym Imperatorze, Imperium i potędze obu tych tworów. Grzech jest zaprzeczeniem tych wszystkich cech. Członkowie Grzechu wierzą, że całe zło jakie spadło na Zone jest karą zesłaną przez Imperatora na planetę, za występne uczynki jej mieszkańców a zwłaszcza władców planety, którzy sprzymierzyli się z podłymi Adeptus Mechanicus, których to Grzech obwinia w szczególności. Z tego powodu frakcja ta pała szczególną nienawiścią do właściwie wszystkich frakcji naukowych czyli Grupy Badawczej, Ekologów, Naukowców i Czystego Nieba, chociaż pierwsza z wymienionych jest przez nich jako tako szanowana, głównie przez wzgląd na główny cel jej istnienia, podobnie zresztą jest ogólnie z członkami Powinności, których cele są bardzo podobne do tych jakie wyznaje Grzech, obie nacje chcą oczyścić świat z mutantów i innego plugastwa. Nie oznacza to jednak, że schwytany przez Grzech członek Powinności będzie traktowany litościwie. Grzech daje tylko jedną opcje wykupienia swego życia od stosu, albo przyłączasz się do nich i walczysz w imieniu Imperatora z wszelkim złem tego świata, albo umierasz w męczarniach powoli skwiercząc na stosie. Naturalnie nie wystarczy tylko powiedzieć, że wierzy się w Imperatora, Grzech jest sektą, bardzo radykalną i ortodoksyjną, która każdego kandydata poddaje wielu próbom wiary. Frakcja ta jest też jedyną, jaka korzysta z miotaczy ognia, każda inna uważa, że jest to marnotrawienie dobrych zasobów, jakie mogłyby zostać wykorzystane do napędzania bezcennych pojazdów. Chociaż wydawać by się mogło, że Grzech nie ma szans przetrwania na dłuższą metę jest on właściwie jedną z najlepiej radzących sobie frakcji na planecie. Z całą pewnością lepiej niż Armia. Członkowie Grzechu jako jedyni zdołali przeprowadzić udany atak na okręg przemysłowy, obecnie zwany przez nich Katedrą i zdobyć takowy na własność, z jakiegoś powodu okazali się oni być równie odporni na anomalie osnowy co członkowie Monolitu, a ich obecność odstrasza mutanty. Wielu wierzy, że zasługą tego jest ich fanatyczna wiara, przez co zwłaszcza ostatnimi czasy Grzech znacznie powiększył swe szeregi, a powiększył je na tyle, aby rozpocząć przygotowania do krucjaty, która ma wyzwolić kolejny okręg spod tyranii heretyków z Monolitu. Monolit Najpotężniejsza i najbardziej tajemnicza frakcja na planecie, silniejsza nawet od Armii, chociaż mieszkańcy Zony nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy. Jej członków można spotkać właściwie wyłącznie w starych okręgach przemysłowych, których bronią z zawziętością i fanatyzmem jakiego nie powstydziłby się żaden kultysta. Monolit jest frakcją o tyle dziwną, że jej członkowie zachowują się tak jakby byli w wiecznym transie. Ludzie ci nie nawiązują kontaktu z właściwie żadną inną frakcją, po prostu strzelają na widok każdego kolejnego zagrożenia jakie pojawia się na ich drodze, a trzeba im przyznać, że dysponują chyba najlepszym arsenałem na planecie, kontrolują nawet silosy laserowe i wyrzutnie rakiet kosmicznych, zdolnych zdjąć z orbity każdy okręt jaki się nad nią pojawi. Z jakiegoś powodu Monolit nie wyściubia jednak nosa z okręgów przemysłowych, które są właściwie niemożliwymi do zdobycia fortecami i to wcale nie dlatego, że mają potężny arsenał do obrony, ale ze względu na aury jakie ochraniają te miejsca. Każdy kto zbliży się do kwater Monolitu może szybko spodziewać się ataków halucynacji, popadnięcia w szaleństwo a nawet śmierci. Jednak nie to jest najbardziej przerażające w walce z Monolitem. Znane są bowiem przypadki, kiedy polegli w walce z Monolitem żołnierze powstawali z martwych i walczyli po stronie Monolitu jako bezwolne marionetki. Podobnie zresztą dzieje się z mutantami, które jawnie wspierają Monolit w walce. Póki co jedyną frakcją jaka była zdolna wydrzeć jakieś ziemie z rąk Monolitu okazał się być Grzech, którego fanatyczne wojska były odporne na działanie mrocznej aury, chociaż nie jest znana dokładna przyczyna takiego stanu rzeczy. Pomniejsze Frakcje Na terenie całej Zony można spotkać także wiele innych większych i mniejszych frakcji, które mają najróżniejsze cele. Jedne z nich jak na przykład Czarne Żmije to po prostu wyjątkowo brutalna i przebiegła grupa przestępców, która nie uznaje zwierzchnictwa Bandytów ani Renegatów. Z kolei Mroczni to "frakcja" ludzi kryjących się głównie w starych kopalniach i innych mrocznych, upiornych miejscach, składają się oni z ludzi zmienionych na skutek kontaktu z anomaliami i właściwie niewiele różnią się mentalnością od członków Monolitu czy ich bezwolnych zombie, z tym tylko wyjątkiem, że są znacznie bardziej zdeformowani i śmiertelnie niebezpieczni w walce wręcz. Oprócz tego na planecie można też spotkać takie frakcje jak Kopacze, którzy zajmują się głównie przeczesywaniem starych tuneli, oraz poszukiwaniem podziemnych składowisk i magazynów, należących niegdyś do władz planety. Spotkać można też frakcje taką jak Dzień Sądu, będącą odłamem Grzechu, który wierzy że w stronę planety zbliża się kataklizm, który unicestwi wszystkie frakcje i stronnictwa. Obawy te nie są do końca nieuzasadnione zważywszy na fakt, że światem tym interesuje się inkwizycja. Frakcji tego typu jest więc całkiem sporo, jednak są one niezwykle małe, zwykle nie przekraczające kilkuset osób, przez co większość głównych sił planety nie zaprząta sobie nimi głowy. Pakty Militarne Zony Chociaż praktycznie każdy mieszkaniec Zony ma w swym domu broń palną i doskonale wie jak takowej używać, a poszczególne frakcje kontrolują naprawdę pokaźne obszary planety, wszystkie frakcje doskonale zdają sobie sprawę, że nie ważne jak potężne w obliczu zagrożeń jakie występują na terenie Zony, żadna z nich nie ma szans na samotne zwyciężenie przeciwności jakie los rzuca im pod nogi. Z tego powodu frakcje Zony zawarły ze sobą wiele porozumień i sojuszy, które mają być zapewnieniem współpracy między ugrupowaniami w razie gdyby zaistniała sytuacja przerosła jedno z nich, co zdarza się dosyć często. Traktat przeciwko Tyranii Armii Armia od zawsze była postrzegana jako zło na terenach Zony, jej członkowie stanowili większość przywódców grup przestępczych, zwykle też jej członkowie przy zajmowaniu jakiejś miejscowości nie zachowywali się lepiej od bandytów grasujących po planecie. Właściwie jedynym co decydowało o sile armii była jej przewaga sprzętowa. Formujące się jeszcze wówczas frakcje Zony były zgodne, że Armia jest zagrożeniem, zwłaszcza że jej członkowie stanowili osobnicy, których z jakiegoś powodu szlachta lub dowódcy innych planet próbowali się pozbyć. Tak właśnie zawiązany został właściwie pierwszy pakt militarny na planecie, do którego należą wszystkie frakcje poza Grzechem i Monolitem i tak, Bandyci i Renegaci także należą do tego porozumienia; co jest o tyle zaskakujące, że z pomysłem traktatu wyszli Samotnicy; które mówi, że w razie agresji ze strony Armii i jakiejkolwiek szeroko zakrojonej ofensywy tej frakcji, wszystkie pozostałe mają stanąć do walki z przeciwnikiem. Naturalnie frakcje różnie podchodzą do wypełniania postanowień paktu i tacy Powinnościowcy niechętnie rzucą się do walki za Wolnościowców, ale pakt działa i Armia zna swoje miejsce. Sojusz walki z mutantami Stworzony przez Powinność, sojusz mający na celu, jak łatwo się domyśleć walkę z mutantami, a konkretniej wspieranie się należących do niego frakcji w boju przeciwko tym stworom. Pakt zakłada, że frakcje będą chronić się nawzajem w razie potrzeby odpierania grup mutantów, co jest dość częstym zjawiskiem przy migrowaniu grup tych stworzeń, oraz że będą wspierać się w niszczeniu legowisk tych paskudnych stworzeń. Do paktu należą: Powinność, Grupa Badawcza, Ekolodzy, Samotnicy, Czyste Niebo, oraz Armia i Grzech chociaż z tymi dwoma ostatnimi sprawa jest nieco skomplikowana. Armia miała swego czasu tendencje do wysługiwania się innymi frakcjami do odpierania band mutantów, a następnie uderzała na osłabioną po walce frakcje, przez co obecnie pozostałe grupy nie odpowiadają na prośby Armii o pomoc, gdyż jak twierdzą, frakcja ta musi najpierw odpokutować za swe podstępy. Grzech z kolei ma tendencje do podbierania, niekoniecznie dobrowolnego, członków innych frakcji, co nieraz kończyło się już starciami między frakcjami, dlatego w obu tych przypadkach, pozostałe frakcje zachowują ostrożność. Pakt Walki z Orkami Kolejne porozumienie, którego zasady wymyślili samotnicy i kolejne, do którego należą wszystkie frakcje poza Monolitem. Wszyscy mieszkańcy planety wiedzą jak potężnym zagrożeniem potrafi być orkowa horda, zwłaszcza gdy wcześniej pożywi się mięsem mutantów, albo użyje ich w formie zwierząt bojowych co także się zdarza. Z tego powodu, aby ograniczać straty w walce z orkami, maksymalizować skuteczność w bojach przeciwko nim i ogółem rzecz ujmując tłumić problem w zarodku, Samotnicy wyszli z pomysłem porozumienia, którego założenia nie różnią się właściwie od tych jakie zawiera sojusz walki z mutantami, tyle tylko, że w miejsce zmutowanych stworów należy wstawić tutaj orków. Tym razem dla odmiany Armia wywiązuje się z umowy jak należy i nie stwarza problemów, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że ten traktat został zawarty już po tym jak frakcje przestały wspierać Armie w walce z mutantami. Grzech natomiast nadal potrafi stwarzać problemy, przez co pozostałe frakcje niechętnie przyjmują jego pomoc w razie pojawienia się zagrożenia, z drugiej strony miotacze ognia to niezwykle skuteczna broń przeciwko zielonej hordzie, problem w tym, że Grzech równie łatwo co przeciwko orkom, zwraca ich lufy w kierunku tych, których postrzega jako heretyków, czyli właściwie każdego. Porozumienie anty-bandyckie Wydawać by się mogło, że frakcja tak potężna jak Samotnicy nie będzie miała problemu z rozprawieniem się z bandami słabo wyposażonych i w znakomitej większości słabo wyszkolonych kryminalistów. Bandyci są jednak grupą bardzo dobrze zorganizowaną i doskonale radzącą sobie z decentralizacją swojej władzy, czyli w tłumaczeniu na ludzki język, potrafią zebrać się w większą grupę, uderzyć na konwój zaopatrzeniowy i skutecznie go zrabować, po czym ponownie się rozpraszają i rozpływają się na sporym obszarze. Wyłapywanie poszczególnych grup jest męczące, czasochłonne no i wystawia wiele ludzkich żyć na niepotrzebne ryzyko. Z tego powodu Samotnicy zaproponowali porozumienie, na mocy którego frakcje zobowiązane są wzajemnie wspomagać eskortowanie konwojów grup przejeżdżających przez tereny poszczególnych frakcji dla zwiększenia bezpieczeństwa, a także brać udział we wspólnych polowaniach na bandytów. Do porozumienia należą: Samotnicy, Ekolodzy, Czyste Niebo, Grupa Badawcza i Powinność. Grzech woli skupiać się na walce z mutantami i Monolitem, Armia nie wyściubia nosa ze swych twierdz, a Wolność i Naukowcy mają już teraz doskonale chronione konwoje, więc nie potrzebują pomocy. Unia Edukacyjna Naukowcy poszczególnych frakcji Zony zajmują się różnymi dziedzinami, są to właściwie ich specjalizacje, przez co mają oni niewielką wiedzę o pozostałych aspektach, którymi się nie zajmują. Wiedzę tą należałoby uzupełnić, Naukowcy wyszli więc z pomysłem stworzenia porozumienia, które pozwoli na swobodną wymianę informacji między grupami. Do porozumienia przystąpiły wszystkie frakcje naukowe to jest: Ekolodzy, Grupa Badawcza, Naukowcy i Czyste Niebo. Z tym porozumieniem problem mają chyba wszystkie frakcje, gdyż zezwala ono na wizytacje członków różnych, często wrogo nastawionych do siebie grup w placówkach przeciwnika. To stwarza wiele okazji do szpiegostwa i chociaż naukowcy zarzekają się, że chodzi tutaj wyłącznie o wiedze badawczą, nikt nie pokłada w tym wiary, z tego powodu porozumienie zakłada też, że w razie udowodnienia szpiegostwa, naukowiec który sprzeniewierzył się swemu najwyższemu obowiązkowi badania świata, ma zostać publicznie i brutalnie pozbawiony życia. Kodeks Przestępców Naturalnie Bandyci i Renegaci także muszą mieć jakieś porozumienie, które pozwala im przetrwać nagonkę ze strony innych grup. Chociaż w odróżnieniu od reszty frakcji ich porozumienie to nie zbiór sztywnych reguł a raczej wskazówek dotyczących najróżniejszych spraw. Przykładowo kodeks ustala jak ma wyglądać sprawa podziału łupów z rabunku, omawia kwestie obejmowania przywództwa w wypadku spotkania się kilku grup bandytów, a nawet ustala zasady rozstrzygania konfliktów między poszczególnymi bandami tak, aby nie angażować w to całych frakcji. W przeciwnym razie już dawno Bandyci i Renegaci wybiliby się nawzajem. Orkowie Orkowie z terenów Zony właściwie niewiele różnią się od tego co spotkać można na terenie całej galaktyki, są oni po prostu gromadą bezładnie sformowanych band jakie stale mnożą się na potęgę, a kiedy uznają się za dość silnych ruszają z wściekłymi okrzykami na przejeżdżające przez ich terytoria konwoje, atakują aglomeracje miejskie, posterunki, próbując zdobyć co raz lepszy sprzęt i nabrać doświadczenia bojowego. Są oni utrapieniem każdej frakcji bez wyjątku. Głównym problemem są tutaj ich zdolności budowania pojazdów i faktycznie działającego sprzętu z najgorszego złomu, którego na planecie nie brakuje. Z tego powodu orkowie są paradoksalnie najlepiej wyposażoną armią Zony, albo przynajmniej jedną z najlepiej wyposażonych. Utrata którejś z aglomeracji na rzecz zielonoskórych to gwarancja dłuższego konfliktu na całym obszarze, z tego powodu frakcje robią co się da, aby nie musieć marnować środków na wyrywanie go z rąk orków, gdyż wiedzą, że utracone miasteczko to nie tylko ogromna strata dla populacji, ale także i najważniejsze potężny zastrzyk sprzętu dla orków i będzie to sprzęt, który orkowie z pewnością doskonale wykorzystają. Oprócz tego organizuje się na nich wszelkiej maści "polowania", chociaż właściwszym stwierdzeniem byłoby raczej kampanie, składające się z wielu szeroko zakrojonych operacji, w których realizacji często bierze udział po kilka frakcji na raz. Marne są bowiem szanse na to, by jakaś frakcja samodzielnie zniszczyła orkowy obóz, który nieraz swymi rozmiarami dorównuje małemu miastu. Zauważono jednak fakt, że orkowie z Zony są bardziej agresywni od zwykłych i tak, jest to możliwe. Są bardziej sadystyczni, zdają się rozumieć pojęcie bólu, chociaż nadal sami go nie odczuwają, to jednak czerpią przyjemność z zadawania go. Badacze dopatrują się tutaj związku z mięsem mutantów, będącym podstawą żywienia orków, a także wpływu anomalii psionicznych, które często można spotkać wokół baz Monolitu, do których orkowie także chętnie się zapuszczają. Oprócz tego orkowie potrafią tresować mutanty i chętnie używają ich w walce z wrogami, kimkolwiek by ten wróg nie był. Co się zaś tyczy wyposażenia orków, nie różni się ono wiele od tego jakim dysponują wszystkie ludzkie frakcje planety, no może poza faktem, że orkowie mają większy wachlarz broni białych i lubią z nich korzystać. Tak czy inaczej orkowie to zagrożenie, którego nie wolno lekceważyć, nawet jeśli na pierwszy rzut oka są oni bandą skretyniałych stworów, które rzucają się nawzajem w sam środek rozszarpujących ich na strzępy anomalii, dla własnej radości patrzenia na spadający na wszystkich dookoła deszcz krwi, nadal pozostają jednak bardzo liczni i dobrze uzbrojeni, a to poważny problem, zważywszy na ich naturę. Podsumowanie Ogólnie rzecz ujmując, Zona to niebezpieczna planeta, pełna wszelkiej maści zagrożeń, której mieszkańców stanowią zarówno wciąż fanatycznie oddani Imperatorowi i Imperium ludzkości fanatycy, oraz opętani mocami osnowy szaleńcy. Pośrodku tego spotkać można zwykłych, mniej lub bardziej skrzywionych przez życie ludzi, którzy starają się walczyć o przetrwanie na tym zapomnianym przez wszechświat globie. Oprócz tego spotkać tu można także zdziczałych orków, mutanty które uwielbiają ludzkie mięso i nierzadko mają moce psioniczne, a jakby tego było mało, cała planeta usiana jest anomaliami, mogącymi rozerwać człowieka na strzępy w ciągu sekundy, jeśli ten będzie nieostrożny.Kategoria:Planety Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Adeptus Mechanicus Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Ienstret